I am Strong : Hint Of A Dream
by markao
Summary: mistery


BAB 1 : Tunggu Aku

aku berjalan disebuah jembatan yang telah rusak. Aku melihat kebawah, mataku terperanjat saat melihat begitu tingginya jembatan ini. aku terus berjalan... berjalan... dalam gelapnya malam, sampai akhirnya aku melihat titik terang, akupun menghampiri titik terang itu. Dan aku melihat sebuah pohon dengan satu buah apel merah segar, aku memetiknya, lalu memakan apel itu. pada sampainya aku mendengar suara yang memanggil namaku, "Lea... Lea... Leaa" suara yang tadinya pelan itu berubah menjadi jelas dan terdenger sangat menyeramkan.

.

.

"Astaga... Aku mimpi apa tadi? Jembatan? Cahaya? Pohon? Apel? Suara menyeramkan?... Ya tuhan semoga tidak terjadi apa-apa" gumamku dalam hati.

Aku berjalan menuju dapur untuk mengambil segelas air pada galon dipojok dapur, tapi langkahku terhenti ketika melihat secarik amplop didepan pintu belakang, aku memutuskan untuk mengambil amplop itu yang berisi kertas berwarna putih tulang dengan tulisan "tunggu aku" dibagian depan kertas, aku kembali berdiri untuk mengambil air, aku berjalan ke ruang tengah dan duduk di sofa, aku melihat jam yang telah menunjukan jam 9 pagi. Ini hari minggu, jadi aku harus lebih santai dihari minggu. Aku mengikat rambut pirangku yang berantakan.

Mataku kembali tertuju pada secarik kertas putih tulang tadi. "Apa ini milik pemilik rumah yang dulu?" tanyaku, iya aku baru 2 hari menempati rumah ini, aku beli rumah ini dengan uangku sendiri, Aku memilih tinggal dibandung daripada dijakarta, aku lebih menyukai ketenangan, dan konon bandung adalah kota Tenang dengan penduduk yang ramah-ramah.

Aku membuka kertas itu, mataku berjalan mengikuti setiap kata yang ada didalam kertas itu.

"Dear Lisa

Aku tak tau harus memulai darimana, aku hanya mau minta maaf, aku pergi meninggalkanmu tanpa memberitaumu langsung, ini sulit bagiku, aku didesak oleh keluargaku untuk meninggalkan mu, meninggalkan cinta ini. Tak ada pilihan lain, aku harus memilih keluargaku, tapi tunggu aku, tunggu.. Aku akan kembali dari Kanada, pasti akan kembali. Aku mohon simpanlah cintamu untukku, mungkin ini terlihat bahwa aku sangat egois. Tapi ini demi kebaikan kita, maafkan aku, tunggu aku. Aku akan kembali.

Love, Andreas

.

"Dari Andreas, untuk Lisa? Apakah pemilik rumah ini sebelumnya adalah Lisa? Tapi kenapa aku gak tau bahwa ini rumah milik Lisa? Waktu aku transaksipun bukan dengan Lisa." gumamku aneh.

"Sudahlah aku akan mandi" lanjutku menuju kamar mandi.

Setelah mandi aku memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan menyelusuri lingkungan sekitar rumah, pohon yang rindang, buah yang segar sangat nikmat dilihat, tiba-tiba aku teringat mimpiku tadi, entah kenapa aku sangat tidak enak hati.

.

Aku melihat sebuah toko, toko barang kuno yang telah menarik perhatianku, aku masuk kedalam toko itu. Anehnya toko itu sangat sepi, aku melihat barang-barang yang terlihat asing dimata, mungkin memang karena ini toko barang-barang kuno. Sampai akhirnya mataku tertuju pada sebuah cincin, cincin berwarna mawar merah yang sangat indah.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu non?" suara dari belakangku yang mengagetkanku itu terdengar sedikit menakutkan.

"Oh iya, saya gak sengaja melihat toko ini dipinggir jalan, saya berniat membeli cincin ini. Harganya berapa?" tanyaku pada wanita tua si penjual barang kuno.

"200 ribu non" jawab wanita tua itu, akhirnya aku sempat me-Nego menjadi 150 ribu, namun wanita tua itu menolaknya "tidak bisa non, jika tidak mau beli tidak apa-apa" jawab wanita tua itu. Sampai akhirnya aku rela mengeluarkan uang 200 ribu untuk membeli cincin tersebut.

.

.

Aku pulang kerumah, tidak terasa waktu sudah menunjukan jam 1 siang.

"Permisi, apa ada orang didalam? Lisa kamu didalam?" terdengar sautan orang diluar rumah, aku kaget, siapa yang mampir kerumahku? Aku juga baru pindah jadi mana ada yang tau alamat rumahku. Aku membukakan pintu depan, terlihat pria tampan, tinggi, berkulit putih berdiri tepat didepan pintu, aku kaget melihat pria itu "a ada perlu apa?" ucapku merasa gugup. Iya aku tipikal orang introvert, lebih menyukai kesunyian dan tidak suka bersosialisasi, sekalinya ngobrol dengan orang kenal pun aku sedikit tidak nyaman. "Kamu siapa? Temannya Lisa?" tanya laki-laki itu, dan aku terbelalak kaget saat mendengar pria itu mengucapkan nama Lisa, lisa... Aku ingat pasti dia Andreas yang pergi meninggalkan Lisa. "Aku pemilik baru rumah ini, karena pemilik lama sudah menjual rumah ini" ucapku masih dengan wajah setengah gugup. "Apa? Kenapa Lisa menjual rumah ini??? Dan... Dan kenapa cincin itu ada pada anda?" tanya laki-laki tampan itu sambil mengarahkan matanya ke jari manisku, dan akupun langsung kaget, kenapa laki-laki itu tau cicin ini?

"Maaf, sebelumnya aku juga gak tau kalo alasan kenapa lisa menjual rumah yang besar ini, tapi kalo mengenai cincin yang ada dijariku ini aku baru saja membelinya ditoko barang kuno diseberang jalan" jelas ku.

"Kembalikan cincin itu padaku! Itu milik Lisa!' sentak laki-laki itu pada diriku, aku kaget... Kenapa pria itu memarahiku. "Hei, ini aku beli dari toko itu, kalo gak percaya tanya saja pada penjual!" jawabku tegas, "aku gak mau tau, kembalikan cincin itu!" tegas laki-laki itu sembari menarik tanganku lalu melepaskan cincin itu dari jari manisku, aku kesal pada pria itu, "hei, anda tidak sopan.. Kembalikan cincinku, itu mahal tau" seru ku.. Tapi laki-laki itu malah tidak mempedulikan perkataanku, dia malah masuk kedalam rumahku seolah-olah rumah ini tidak ada penghuninya "Lisa aku tau kamu didalam!!! Keluarlah kau, aku mau ngomong sama kamu!" teriak laki-laki itu yang membuat aku kehabisan kesabaran, "hei, tolong keluar dari rumahku, tidak ada yang namanya Lisa dirumah ini, aku pemilik rumah ini" balas teriakku kepada pria yang sibuk mencari orang yang jelas-jelas gak ada dirumah ini,

"Aku tidak percaya!" sentak laki-laki itu kepadaku.

Aku melihat kearah meja dan aku mengambil gelas berisi air lalu aku mengguyurkan air dalam gelas itu pada pria sinting ini, "anda gila??" teriakku kasar yang membuat laki-laki laki itu kaget, "a apa yang kau lakukan?? Kenapa kau menyiramku?? Dasar jalang kau!!" teriak pria itu kasar sekali padaku, demi apapun belum ada orang yang membentakku, apalagi menyebut diriku jalang. Spontan aku menampar pria itu. Tapi malah tanganku yang sakit,wajah pria itu keras sekali, "awww" teriakku pelan.

.

.

Aku malah dipelototi pria itu, "entah hari apa ini, aku apes banget hari ini" gumamku pelan..

"Kamu yakin Lisa menjual rumah ini?" tanya pria itu. "Iya, aku yakinn, akulah pemilik rumah ini sekarang" jawabku tegas.

laki-laki itu langsung pergi tanpa mengucapkan kaliamat maaf yang membuat diriku kesal.

Aku segera Jimin Air mineral dan merilekskan tubuhku yang masih shock. "Pria gila! Gilaaa, gak suka aku... Hari ini apes banget sumpah!" teriakku jengkel.

.

Aku pergi ke Wastafel untuk mencuci wajahku, sampai akhirnya aku merasa ada yang aneh... Iya aneh, lalu aku melihat jari manis tangan kiriku... Mataku melebar setelah sadar Cincinku gak ada, aku ingat.. pria sinting itu mengambil cincinku... "Cincinku???? Ahhh pria sinting, awas kalo kita ketemu lagi, habislah kau"


End file.
